


修正因子

by bearrite



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearrite/pseuds/bearrite
Summary: 张继科与马龙的自行车，年龄也差不多是四岁。车架和车把上生了锈，链条断裂，躺在路边奄奄一息。
Relationships: 獒龙 - Relationship
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1

马龙说：“继科，我很喜欢你，但我有时候真想一枪崩了你。”

这句话来得突然，没有前提，但确有震慑人的作用。张继科双手端着马龙的大腿，弓身以承载另一个人的重量，他的咽喉下方正横着马龙的两条小臂——听了这句话，他不由得警惕起来，谨防对方的手臂收紧勒住自己。这不失为一种枪决以外的行刑好手段。——他的命此刻正交在马龙手里，并且是由他自己交出的。

做好了这样的心理建设，张继科斗胆和马龙犟起嘴来：“你凭什么埋怨我？上次，上上次，上上上次，过去的每一次发情期，我哪一次碰过你了？马龙你说清楚，我怎么委屈你了？”

马龙：“……”

马龙说：“那你他妈放我下来。”

说罢挣扎起来。张继科耐着性子端好他，一只手小心绕过去在后者屁股上打了一下：“那你他妈还能走？”

挨这一下虽在情理之中，但叫马龙生气起来。受挨者没再吭声，上半身安静下来，转而蹬起小腿，力道之大完全不像十几分钟前倒在宴席之间的那个病号。张继科就快要箍不住他，躁得头发都要立起来，这时对方一个脚后跟向他大腿凿来——不很用力，要不然得两个人一起栽倒。

“拜闹了！”张继科压低声音吼道。

好像马龙刚才一脚撇到了别的什么东西，张继科后知后觉地意识到。马龙沉默了很久，悠悠开口：“你有反应了？”

“是啊。托您的福。”张继科干巴巴道：“我操你妈的马龙，你怎么就这么行呢？早不来晚不来的，偏偏赶上晚会发情，你是不是故意给我找麻烦？”

张继科这话说出来坦荡荡，马龙都替他羞羞脸。但张继科楞楞两只大耳朵肉眼可见地烧红，无疑透露了内情。马龙在其中一只叛徒身上咬了一口，脆生生的。张继科嗷地叫了一声。马龙出了气，此后他们再没有交流。

张继科背着马龙走近看电动车的管理员，那人看到这幅景象情不自禁地打趣：“闹快活啦？”

马龙把整个脸埋在张继科肩膀后面，双手在后者前襟上攀得死紧。张继科含糊地应了一声，问：“还有车吗？”

管理员说：“哪还有啊。都载上层去观光了。”

张继科很无奈，只好和人家道别，驮着马龙继续向公寓走。走着走着忍不住骂：“妈的，腐败啊。”

马龙一埋就再也不抬头了。张继科耸了耸肩膀：“你脸热得都快把我的衬衫烧穿了。”

马龙依旧埋紧了脸不回嘴。张继科退一步安慰他：“难受吗？再忍一会儿，马上就到家了。”

他没有说假话。路灯还没有亮，但天色已经沉淀了。马龙的吐息烧着他的肩胛，渐趋浓烈的黑暗烧着他的视网膜。在这样的情境下他分不太清楚距离。他背着马龙在这样将就的黑暗中前行。


	2. Chapter 2

2

张继科是独树的一帜，也是怪胎，也是传奇。因为他的经历非常不普通。马龙十五岁那一年，张继科突然地出现，像天鹅群里突然多出的那一只。原来他像只别具一格的小鸭在外流浪，现在来到他们中间居然也会同他们一样地在水上屈伸长颈优雅游动。并且张继科因此受了表彰，这实在说不通。

马龙在吃饭时凑过去向他请教。张继科将手拢在嘴边，小心翼翼一字一顿地对他说：“我-自-首-了。”

这一顿请教明显没给他弄明白。

那年马龙到了接受分配的年纪，每年夏季系统开始依据综合素质和一些无可奉告的内部数据对A和O进行配对。马龙就这样摸不着头脑地和张继科住进了一间房。进屋前两人依法进行了仪式，见证仪式的人很多，闹得他头很晕。仪式内容不多，具体包括：见证的人说很多话，他们交换一个形似不锈钢抵指的玩意儿，然后当众亲嘴，见证的人再说很多话。

住在一起后不久马龙来了第一次发 情期。张继科在他脖子上轻轻咬了一口。马龙合着眼睛等待，心脏都被捏紧。但张继科没有再动作。

马龙回忆生理课上学习的内容，问：“不操吗？不操的话我可能会跑掉。”

跑掉差不多是指加入长辈们成立的民间组织，因为其活动准则和系统有冲突，所以属于非法组织。

张继科一脸莫名其妙地看着他。马龙想起这人还没有受过生理课的教育，理所当然地不懂，刚打算详细解释给他听，只见张继科从衣服内袋里掏出一个小药瓶和一管注射器。张继科说：“手拿来。”

马龙瞪大眼睛：“干什么？”

张继科不等他伸手就凑过来，滚烫的手指摸上他的小臂。马龙好像被他的味道包围，只能僵在原地一动不动。那人老道地给他扎了一针，道：“你太小了。”

马龙说：“你也很小。”

那人仰着脑袋张开嘴：“我也很小。但这不能改变什么。”

马龙说：“这种关系受法律保护。”

张继科说：“什么乌七八糟的法律。”

马龙回过神来：“你给我打的什么？”

“抑制剂。”张继科闷声道。

“那，那是……”马龙张大嘴巴。“犯法的。”张继科替他说完，又凑近过去：“所以你千万不要告诉别人。嘘——”说着竖起一根手指。

马龙点点头，但他得问清楚来源。这一问把最初的问题也连带着解决了： 张继科身体有疾，之前一直没有分化，以Beta的身份在外面混迹多年，因此这种东西也时有接触。他最近才分化成Alpha，于是才回归他们中间。

张继科说，外面的世界很大。他最远去过中东的沙漠，一望无际，太阳烘烘地把荒漠烤成金黄色。人们在那里骑骆驼代替步行，渴了可以喝骆驼奶，不比羊奶骚——说到这里马龙有点尴尬，因为他们只供给牛奶，也不知道羊奶是什么味——张继科说不要紧，接着讲故事，说在外面很自由，很快乐。说到这里来，张继科抬起头，马龙眼睛里闪亮亮，听得很专注，灯光把他的半张脸也照成金黄色。张继科凑过去亲了他一下。

“这又是为什么？”  
这毫无必要。

“想要啊。”张继科说。


	3. Chapter 3

3

马龙吭哧吭哧地躺在被子里。

张继科在一边翻箱倒柜，动静之大很有打砸抢的气势。马龙被这动静扰得头疼愈发厉害，一直掖着没作声。这样的忍气吞声在张继科一不小心扫落了台灯时终止。整个房间陷入黑暗。

“我日你妈。”马龙说。

以上是马龙想象中的台词，实际上他脱口而出的是一声呻吟。张继科踉跄着跪在床边，伸出一只手去探他的额头：“好像有点烧……”

这能是要紧事吗！马龙绝望地想。“这个月的抑制剂已经发放完了……”张继科在床头发出更绝望的声音：“你是不是吃了什么乱七八糟的东西，要不然好好地发情期怎么会突然紊乱？”

我吃你个大头鬼！马龙喘得更加激烈起来，他可能要成为被配偶气死在床榻上的第一人。张继科一听他喘成这样，作势要起身：“我去找工会的人借点……我再咬你一口你能撑一会儿吗？”

张继科把被子掀开一点，发现自己犯了实质性错误：晚会上给马龙做的临时标记原先像一个屏障保护他不受别人信息素的侵犯，现在遇到标记的主人，它开始发挥最原始的作用——发情求欢的信息开闸泄洪般朝张继科涌来。后者脑子一蒙，僵在原地：晚了。在已经发作的情况下，强行抑制不是什么好事情。等张继科回过神来，看见马龙直挺挺躺在被子里，还真在等他往自己脖子上啃一口。

张继科想：自己犯错误，不可能马龙也跟着犯同样的错误。所以临时标记的导向除了错误可能还有另一种结果。马龙在等另一种结果。

张继科翻到床上去，伸手摸了摸马龙滚烫的脸，然后抬起那只手，中间三根手指并拢在一起，向马龙作誓，更像是对自己作誓，道：“我不会标记你的。”

“瞧你个鳖样！”马龙说。奈何有气无力地，张继科没有听清。后者把耳朵凑过去：“什么？”马龙懒得再说一遍，抬起脑袋径直撞上张继科的嘴唇，后者就着这个交叠的状态把他重又压回床上。

信息素真是一种很强效的东西，一旦上脑这个Alpha几乎不可救药，就比如现在张继科觉得马龙的唾液都是甜的。他们黏黏糊糊亲了一会儿，张继科伸手去扒裹在马龙身上的被子。在黑暗里隐约看到马龙在脱裤子，张继科轻轻把手探下去握住马龙的手腕：“…慢慢来。”说着将他的手拉上来搭在自己肩膀上。马龙睁大眼睛看他，又开始不住地吭哧。

张继科伏在马龙身上，撑起一个可以活动的距离，把手贴上去解马龙的上衣。从窗子外头泄进来的一点月光，照亮他逐渐袒露的胸膛。张继科把手探进去揉揉捏捏，非得听到马龙被揉得泄出一两声鼻音才满意。“你到底行不行？”马龙忍不住又骂。他们挨得很近，这下让张继科听到了。后者于是一声不吭地去扯两人裤子，外裤里裤一齐扯；马龙穿着贴身三角内裤，费了点力才剥下来。张继科不知道这算不算得上情趣。

张继科摸到内裤上的一点湿痕，抬眼看见马龙拿手臂挡住脸，颤着声音道：“扔掉…扔掉！”才知道这人一开始的骂骂咧咧是想掩饰耻意。难为他了。张继科一脚把裤子踹到地上去，一面抱住了他。

他们的脑袋肩窝彼此都嵌在一起，成团抱了很久。张继科的呼吸打在马龙颈侧的腺体边上，那里还留有之前的咬痕，一经吐息熨烫感觉疼痒复苏。马龙就这样被分散了注意力，同时意识到自己潮湿的下体接触了夜里的空气，凉糊糊的。

马龙脑际一片混乱，突然一只手摁住他的腿根，随后他的后穴就被高温撑开了，一掼到底。他张大嘴巴连应激的叫声都没来得及发出，五个指头在身上人的背部死死抠住。张继科的脑袋在他旁边往前冲了一点，从喉咙里挤出一声呻吟。马龙看不见他的脸，突然发觉自己害怕起来：他的双腿被迫分开着，Alpha的性器插进他的身体。这就是所谓结合，比原本的时间晚来了八年，他依旧没有准备好。

张继科退出去一点，抱他的手臂又把他囊紧了一些，问：“疼吗？”声音也抖，听得出来也有点混乱。马龙说：“……有点胀。”张继科在他的脖子上亲了一口，半点安抚作用没有，下身缓慢地抽动起来。

等到张继科终于想起要撸一把马龙的阴茎时，后者的眼神里已经差不多只存虚无了。那玩意儿一直挺拔着，全是发情所致，张继科并没有把他弄舒服。张继科有些发懵，手指尝试着在他腿间流连，把这辈子揉面擀面调和肉馅的本领都使了出来，感到马龙的大腿剧烈地抖了一下。

张继科抬起脸看他，马龙闭紧眼睛不动声色，脸憋得通红。张继科轻声笑了，按着马龙的胯部狠撞了一下。这一下让马龙叫了出来，也让张继科不禁吐出脏话：“我操…我操……马龙…”

你操你操。马龙想，偷偷掀开眼皮：张继科和他额头相抵着，从他的角度可以看到那人垂下的睫毛，在薄薄一层月光下显浅栗色，随着其主人穿插起伏的动作小幅颤动着。马龙支起脖子吻了他，后者立马反馈回来。后来张继科一路黏黏糊糊亲到别的地方，就不是他能掌控的事了。

他们搞得很含糊很紧张，因为几乎看不清对方的身体。但其余四感叫张继科知道，马龙很湿，很硬，甚至没经受抚慰就已如此；他一想到马龙在晚会上、在他背上曲着身体时也是这么湿、这么硬，就情绪激动，一点变态的小心思窜长起来。这完全是一个Alpha对一个Omega的小心思。是他这八年来从未体会过的。

他俩你侬我侬搞了整晚，张继科起码射了有三次，马龙更多。但全是泄在外面，也没有一次成结。张继科也搞不清楚这种标记的运作方式，他当年毕竟没有好好补习生理课。

早上张继科坐在他那张床上抽烟，马龙睡得安稳异常，虽然肯定过不了几个小时又要“闹快活”。这时候换做阳光从窗口跋涉进来，掉落在马龙的脸上。张继科发现马龙这样看很性感：他长得很白，太阳一照就像片半透明的橙肉一样，闪着多汁的光；他的嘴唇很漂亮，和脖子一样漂亮，都适合上嘴咬一咬……张继科刚准备付诸行动时，被一阵敲门声打断了思路。

外头有人一面敲门一面嚷：“快起来快起来！晚会结束了，开心完了该去上班了！”

张继科凑到门前，咳嗽了几声：“那个，同志，我家那位有情况……”

那人一愣，有点尴尬：“这样啊，那用不用我帮你请个假？”

“那谢谢了。先请，呃，请个三天吧。”

“写个字条啊！”那人又猛拍了几下门板。

张继科赶紧闪进屋内取请假条，把笔盖衔在嘴里龙飞凤舞，看了一眼马龙，发现他还太太平平地酣睡着。张继科写好了，打算打开门递给他的好邻居，被阻止了：“得得，别叫我闻到你屋里的味儿行吗？”

张继科也尴尬起来，伸手把门上的小窗拉开一点，将纸条传过去。

那人接过，问：“你在抽烟啊？”

“啊。”张继科反应过来，摸出包皱巴巴的软中华，抖出一根来递过去：“麻烦了啊。”

“嗯，”是对方叼住烟发出的鼻音，“……好好享受假期哈。”随后是远去的脚步声。


	4. Chapter 4

4

马龙很诚实。张继科很有效率。他们都是各自部门的精英。

这两点结合在一起无疑会使生活更加美好。事实也是如此。马龙的诚实具体体现在：他说他喜欢张继科，他是真的喜欢。从十五岁那年第一次见到他开始，他就隐约有这种感受。往后日趋强烈。但这种喜欢没有任何用处，除了让他觉得他所生存的整个世界非常虚假，唯有张继科真实存在这点以外，没有任何用处。

张继科最初常常给马龙讲他的流浪故事，讲得趣味横生，精彩纷呈。马龙觉得这类故事应该刊载在虚拟文学刊物上。

马龙问他：“你在外面过得很快乐，又为什么要‘自首’来我们这里？”

马龙问得也很坦荡真诚，他这样诚实的态度，很容易勾人与之交心。张继科就这样告诉了他实情：“我有宏伟蓝图。”

张继科说：“你知道Omega有维权组织吧？”同样的，民间还有一个工会，也是违法的。在民间有个说法：他们工作生活的地方叫做“造人工厂”。——因为“贵厂”处处都精益求精，所有的Alpha和Omega依照基因进行最优配置，以保证贵厂坐拥最优秀的人才，生产最优秀的产品向世界各地输出。张继科说，自己得潜入其中，服从组织分配，在工会里扎根，才能传播抑制剂，对这种硬性分配做出抵抗。

抑制剂不是用之不竭的。张继科所说的传播，说明他和外头的人还有联系。

马龙沉默了一会儿，问：“你在摆局吗？”

好大一盘棋。马龙想，张继科在他身上用抑制剂不只是为他考虑，根本上是拿他做试验；说到底，自己不过是其中一枚棋子罢了。

马龙想明白了，觉得自己很窝囊，决定纵使张继科再怎么发光发热，也再不喜欢他了。喜欢他这件事从源头来说就很窝囊：无论喜欢与否，张继科都不是由他亲手争来的；无论张继科该不该属于他，他都拥有了张继科，并且这种拥有非常不真实。这种拥有是强迫、巧合与阴谋媾和的产物。喜欢他非常没意思，马龙希望从没有喜欢过他。

这种心情马龙从没有告知任何人，但也从没有施谎以欲盖弥彰。这就是他的诚实所在。那一年他十六岁。

有关张继科的效率，则需细细说来。

那时他们在度过马龙的一个发情期。——准确来说他们是在把发情期扼死在摇篮里。张继科将马龙圈在怀里，他刚给马龙打了一针，抚慰后者的应激反应。张继科又在马龙的腺体上咬了一口，轻轻的，敷衍的，权当一个屏障。

张继科问他：“在我来之前，马龙，你有爱过吗？”

“你喜欢吃草莓，但它在这里是产出严格的时令水果，并且按量供给。你无法选择自己吃不吃它。你无法自己争取到它。既然这样，你还会爱它吗？”

马龙笑了起来：“那照你这么说，我也不会爱你。”

“你本来就不该爱我。——你爱我吗？”

风从房间上方的窗口灌入，角落里一只蛾子摇曳着翅膀飞起来，在他们沉默的当口儿飞往和窗口方向相反的白炽灯。

“不爱。”马龙说。

蛾子啪地一声撞上灯泡。  
张继科像卸下包袱一样长叹一口气。

他走到玄关点了一支烟，猛吸了一口，感觉肺部被苦燥充斥。

第二天，十九岁的张继科作为工会代表上台，大批量的抑制剂开始在各个表面看上去和睦美满的新生家庭里流转开来。


	5. Chapter 5

5

马龙一觉睡了很久。张继科干坐着无聊，在这段时间里拿着马龙的身份证跑去特供区拿了些高热量或高蛋白的东西回来，发情期就这点好，可以随便拿东西。

马龙醒来的时候，张继科正在掰巧克力吃。马龙没有表情地注视着他，显然还没有完成开机。张继科也回以注视，一边往嘴里塞巧克力，塞完顺带着舔了舔手指——马龙的脸突然腾地一下烧红，起身跑进了浴室。

张继科拿着盒冰淇淋站在浴室门口，象征性地问一下马龙的情况。他知道马龙没什么事，昨晚他没留东西在里面，搞完还给马龙擦了擦身子，这会儿跑进浴室不知道是不是又起反应了。左右自己已经补充了不少能量，待他出来奉陪再战。

马龙在里面咳了一声，亮着嗓子说：“给我拿件你的T恤来。”

张继科不明白他为什么要自己的T恤，总之还是随手拣了一件给他，顺便体贴地帮他拿了条内裤。里面水声乍起乍停，张继科在门口吃完了一整盒冰淇淋。待马龙终于出来时，就穿着张继科的T恤和一条内裤，头发上挂着水珠。

张继科说：“我给我俩请了假。”

马龙看了他一眼，欲言又止，走过去坐在床上，有点懊恼：“那干什么啊？”他头一次享受这种特殊假期，倒有点无所适从。

“休息一下，随便干点什么。让你玩你不玩，准备为了那群猪脑壳过劳死啊？”张继科说。旨在咒骂昨晚和他们抢电动车的上层。他又拿起遥控器摁开电视：“看会儿电视吧。”

“看来看去不都那么些东西。”马龙在那边嘟嘟哝哝，看着张继科在十几个台中间扫来扫去，全是见证各类事件的人在讲话，最后还是停在了放上世纪早期老电影的台。只有老电影还能入眼。

张继科叫他过来一起看，不过他们是两张床，不太方便。不知道张继科当初是怎么搞到两张床的，别人被分配的都是大床房。他们各有一张床，也不算小，上层向来不会在睡觉方面亏待他们。但这一张床的大小还是比较适合两个人在上面待一小会儿，不宜久留，昨晚实属情况火急，就凑合了。张继科也考虑到这个问题，就拿了一床稍厚的毯子出来铺在地上。他们于是席地而坐看起了老默片。

张继科把碗放在腿上吃爆米花，马龙也从里面捞了一些，他们无言看着默片。后来张继科吃完了爆米花，把碗移到一边，马龙就把自己放在了张继科腿上。姿势有点别扭，张继科的腿也很不好睡。总之他这么躺了一会儿，电影演到一半，他转了一面，发现张继科合着眼睛靠在床脚，头歪向一边。

马龙轻轻呿了一声，一只手垫在下巴下面，免得这岩大腿硌人；另一只手伸过去抠张继科的裤链。链头卡在紧实的布料后面，抠了好半天才抠出来。马龙非常不耐地一把拉开，露出一块严正以待的蓝色棉布，但看上去有什么力量蠢蠢蕴含其中。马龙研究了一会儿，得到的结论是棉布背后的玩意儿和自己平时的状态不太一样，已经有了昂扬的势头。马龙觉得很稀奇：老大还在安睡，老二却悄然勃起，这是要造反了。——他还不知道自己才是引起它们内部矛盾的罪魁祸首。

马龙本着息事宁人的态度，用手照顾了老二一阵，随后发现自己这种行为完全是助长其势焰。他抬眼看了看张继科，后者仍闭着眼睛，喉头轻微耸动。他转了转眼珠，转而又埋下头，隔着内裤含了上去。他刚斗胆试险，一只手就覆上他的后脑勺，然后抓住了那处的头发。

马龙把脸转过来，张继科的三层眼皮要抬不抬地：“干啥呢？”

“我看它太辛苦。你给它捆那么紧，束缚人性呢。”马龙说，耳朵有点升温。

张继科被他逗笑了，伸手去摸他的耳朵，问：“你还看不看电影了？”

“看啊。”马龙一脸正派道。

张继科不知道马龙在浴室了做了怎样的建设，以致主动了太多。现在想想马龙要穿他的衣服就很有鬼。兴许是昨晚尝到了甜头。——没再多想，张继科扶着他的脑袋让他起来，马龙于是直起上半身，随后被张继科一把拽到腿上跪着。马龙背对着他，忍不住转过脸来，被张继科落在屁股上的一巴掌给扇了回去。张继科说：“你不是要看？好好看着嘛。”一边把马龙的内裤拉下去，拦着对方的腰贴人耳朵后面问：“你是不是又湿了？要不就别穿了，省的还要换洗。”

马龙吸了口气，说：“…不是你给我拿的吗？我又没叫你拿。”

张继科一愣，反应过来后又往马龙屁股扇了一下：“妈的，你们生理课上到底学了什么？”

马龙喘：“你他妈再打就滚蛋。”

张继科在他的腿根掐了一把，从他腿间探过去摸他的阴茎，在头部搓了几下，然后就着前液的润滑撸动起来。马龙一开始还很能憋的住声，后来就撑着自己的大腿粗喘起来，整个脑袋垂下去，再无暇观赏电影。

这些都是张继科历经实战得来的经验。把马龙摸到现在这个地步，难说他心里没有点小得意。他就这么洋洋自得地在马龙高潮之际收回手来，逡巡过来，掰开那人含羞的腿根，手指插了进去——他看见马龙的肘关节在那一瞬抖了一下。

看到这副景象，张继科脑子犯浑地开始废话：“龙，你看，这里湿淋淋地咬着我…”马龙耳根红得厉害，忍不住在张继科大腿上一把拧住，直到后者倾身把被束缚的人性推入他体内才松开。张继科的手一直虚虚握在他的髋部，至这时才起了作用：张继科握着他把他往下按，他自己也顺从地坐下去。那根原本只是蠢蠢欲动的东西现在已经完成了升旗过程，在他坐到底时够把他撑满。所以说他是助长势焰嘛。

张继科轻声呻吟着，他也轻声呻吟着。张继科的手卡在马龙脖子底下，把他往后揽，一边吻上他的耳后，一边叫他自己动作。马龙挣了几下，手找不到支点，又跌坐回去喘气。张继科于是互助友爱地挺胯顶上去。到最后他们终于找到思想统一的节奏，小幅而激烈地交合在一起。张继科摸进他的衣服里，感到马龙的胸膛起伏剧烈，腰腹却越来越软，且随着操入摆动。——这一摸催得马龙叫出来，叫得很舒服，和昨天完全是不同的景象。

张继科抽动几下，拦住马龙的腰，作势要起身。

“等……你干嘛？”马龙赶忙抓住他的手，后面紧张地一夹，张继科闷哼了一声。

张继科：“要射了……”

张继科捡回一点威风，命令道：“起开。”

马龙翻翻眼睛，用力地起身坐下：“得了，你就射里面呗，又不会怀孕。”

张继科听了这话不再作声，把脸埋进对方脖子旁边，发狠顶进去。

他们完事了之后马龙躺在毯子上平复呼吸，张继科拿了块湿毛巾过来给他捯饬。

张继科突然想起什么：“你要吃点东西吗？我拿了些特供回来。”

马龙摆摆手：“不用了，我不饿。”

张继科诧异道：“你是淫魔吗？靠精液就能饱肚子？”

马龙用脚踹他，想了想又起身朝张继科扑去：“看我把你吃干净。”

张继科接过他的扑抱，没有摸到他的恶魔尾巴，吻他时也没有舔到他的尖牙。


	6. Chapter 6

6

不标记原则纯粹是张继科自己的事。

在他们的先进社会里，人们不用怀孕不用生孩子，每个Omega一经分化就接受了绝育手术。他们通过更先进的科学方法培育试管婴儿，这样的培育经由官方之手，零风险高质量。优秀且适配的AO基因加上尖端的科技培育手段，“生”出来的孩子保准又聪明又漂亮。

据悉，没有被标记捆绑的人们，在官方都登记过一次基因，这是用作分配；标记之后，经过标记的基因有了变化，才能为法典所用培育子嗣。这时的基因要在“法典”里再登记一遍，你和你配偶的基因才会经过“法典”培育出下一代。然后你的下一代继续在这样的车轮底下营生，为这样的车轮服务。代复一代。

…坚持不标记，不仅是对不能遵从自己意愿选择配偶的Omega的一种保护，更是对上层绑架你人生行为的一种反抗…

初上台时，张继科发表了如上倡议，遭到了少数人的嘘声。

“跟自己的老婆睡觉有什么不对？”有人在下面大声质疑，引起了哄笑。

张继科很无奈：“你总不能强迫人家吧。”

又有人起哄：“头儿，你家那位不肯从你啊？”

大家哄笑成一片。

那段时间工会活动闹得风起云涌，张继科搞事的节奏很有点未经修行的孙猴子的做派。上面的人不知情才是见了鬼。马龙每天都要问一遍张继科：上层有没有开了你的脑瓢把你的脑叶摘走？

张继科生气道：你个损嘴省省吧。

工会的问题且放一边，张继科和马龙被分配在一起了好几年，标记一事毫无动静。就凭这事儿上层都该调查他们好几次了。但是调查至今并未落实。张继科瞒天过海的本领简直有如他搞到两张床一样不可思议。

张继科拍拍胸脯说你跟我到工会去看看就知道我有多牛逼了。

马龙只去过一两次工友聚会，也没加入过Omega维权组织。原因是这样的：Omega维权组织和工会从性质上来讲，有一点从属关系，而且近来越来越有并入的趋势。马龙要是加入该组织，指不定还要叫张继科头儿，怪别扭的。他才不加入。

通常情况下马龙每天骑分配给他们的自行车去部门上班，天快黑才和同事交了夜班回来。像每一个在车轮践踏下营生的发条小人一样。

冬天地上铺满了雪，马龙艰难地踏出去，偶尔也会想拥有一头骆驼。

具体调查虽然没有落实到他们身上来，但生理课老师常常找张继科开小灶。

老师说：“继科啊，老师还挺关心你的生理健康的。当然是替马龙关心的。”

张继科笑了笑：“不劳烦您操心了，我虽然以前是个普普通通的Beta，但常吃韭菜，偶尔喝喝鞭汤。健康得很。”

老师问：“那你们就没有什么考虑吗……？”

张继科说：“没有。不想。”

老师啊了一声，又说：“但是马龙不经过标记的话，身体情况难免有些危险啊。”

张继科说：“我有对他实行保护措施。”

老师若有所思道：“不止是发情期啊。万一有人对他有不轨的意思……马龙身上可有着Omega中最优的基因。”

张继科顿了一下，反问道：“贵厂的员工都是法典培育出来的优秀分子，会有这种人？”

老师有点愣住，过会儿突然笑了：“你还真是……最优的基因在你手中你都不稀罕。”

张继科说：“我稀罕着呢。贵厂干预工会活动的时候，记着你们最优的基因在我这里。”

老师被威胁了，但还是笑：“张继科，你们是根本没有尝试过还是没有成功？”

张继科：“什么？”

老师说：“标记啊。有的配对因为一方心里或身体不情愿，最后标记未果。所以现在很多配对其实是两厢情愿的。你们呢？”

张继科愣住，道：“关你什么事。”

“那你自己可要记得把最优基因看好了啊。”老师笑说：“我带你去看看法典吧。”

这是只有管理层才能接触的地方。张继科被领进去。基因库的信息储存在电脑里，已经开始培育的婴儿与世隔绝，被挡在屏障后面。其实根本看不到什么东西。

老师走到电脑前：“我们对每一对的子嗣做了预测，你俩也有份的。”

大屏幕上呈现出一张婴儿的合成照片。张继科看了看，没看出个名堂。觉得和马龙闭着眼睛的样子是有点像。

老师问：“你觉得他以后会去哪个部门？”

张继科没有搭理他。他继续叨叨：“法典培育出第一胎后，要是各方情况都稳定的话，就可以申请第二胎了。也可以这样申请：第一胎像你，第二胎像马龙。”

他又说：“其实要是你合作的话，法典之外所有Omega基因都可以是你的。”

张继科往后退了一步：“你们简直是疯了。”

老师问：“那你还是只想要最优秀的那个？”

这件事过了有几天，张继科下班回到家，接到一位工友的电话：“科哥，我刚在屋里听到外面有一些动静，下楼看到你们家自行车倒在路边。”

张继科套上外套准备再次出门，走到玄关换鞋，门突然唰地被打开了。张继科抬起头，马龙站在门口，气喘吁吁，眼眶发红。一看就是跑回来的。

张继科问：“马龙？”

马龙冲进来，抱住张继科的脖子，仰起下巴就啃上去。张继科忙不迭回抱过去，闻到马龙身上的信息素浓郁且不稳定，又觉得他皮肤有点发烫。待他们分开唇舌，张继科贴在他耳边轻声问：“怎么了？”

马龙小声说：“……车坏了。”

张继科说：“我们把它捡回来修。”说着捏了捏马龙的手指。

张继科与马龙的自行车，年龄也差不多是四岁。车架和车把上生了锈，链条断裂，躺在路边奄奄一息。


	7. Chapter 7

7

张继科掐着身下人的腰，一遍遍把自己撞进去。

马龙的脸蹭着自己的手臂内侧，汗水流了整张脸。他的身体在发情期变得极其易热且敏感，张继科也是如此。后者的胯部撞上来的时候，他能感到黏热在肌肤之亲间悄然滋长。因此他只能闭上眼睛，任人鱼肉地被每一次的插入逼出呻吟。

天色渐暗，张继科开了一盏小台灯。他们之间再没有言语，做着最直白最原始的肢体交流。

张继科劈进他体内的时候很大，很硬，马龙觉得这已经到了他能承受的极限。这时张继科抱住他的身体，压低身子伏向他的背部，下身又往里面钉入几分。马龙咬住床单，跪在床上的双腿开始颤抖。他心里未敞亮的一处暗示他：有什么发生变化了。

张继科退了出去，换手指插进他的私处。张继科说：“马龙。”

马龙抖了一会儿，开口道：“来吧。”

张继科把他掀成侧躺的姿势，自己也躺过去，抬起马龙的左腿，蹭了蹭湿润的那处，又将自己挤进去。这个姿势让他们都有点紧张，一度让他们觉得开拓得还远远不够。

张继科咬住马龙的后颈，几毫之远处是他的腺体。张继科在那里耕耘了九十多个月，每次都以为一个牙印就足以抵退一切，却对马龙被咬之后通红的脖子毫无察觉。

张继科说：“马龙，我原来和你秋毫无犯。现在一切都坏了。”

说着分开他的腿又往里钻。马龙把脸埋向一边小声呻吟。

张继科说：“我觉得我们还是不要有干系的好。”

又说：“你真是个混账。”

张继科掐住马龙的下巴，把他拧过来接吻。马龙喘了喘，回嘴道：“明明是你的错。要是你不来，我早和别人……啊！”

张继科用力顶进去，那东西再度涨大了，耀武扬威地顶在马龙的敏感点上，顶得他头皮发麻，头昏脑涨。张继科紧紧扣住他的手臂，随后又松开了，只剩一根阴茎还占据着他。马龙向后靠去，靠到张继科的胯部。

张继科把吻落在他的脸颊旁，声音像被陈酿淋过：“你让不让标记？”

马龙问：“你让不让标记？”

张继科又说：“你赶紧走。”

马龙说：“那我走啦？”

最后谁也走不了，像没有思想的动物一样被一根鸡巴锁在一起。张继科的脑子里像布了乱麻，身下的结已经成型了。他一边挺进一边继续乌糟糟地用气音说话：“让我标记了吧？”

“标记了上层就不会欺负你了。”

“他们是不是老是找你的茬？”

“…都是我的错。”

“对不起。对不起…”

他还在询问马龙的允准，但结已经卡了进去，再没有退避的余地。马龙受不了他的废话连篇，反手拧住他的耳朵。张继科就这样闭了嘴。他们抱成一团，双双射了个利落。

等结消退了之后，张继科缓慢地抽出来。马龙已经睡着了，鼻息平和。张继科跪在床上，有点发懵。

让张继科既庆幸又后怕的是，在这整个过程中，两个人都保持了至少七成的清醒。


	8. Chapter 8

8

马龙做了一个梦。

马龙时常做梦，这少说八年间马龙的梦境纷扰不断。绝大数梦他都不记得，只是醒来时脑子里像被人抠了一把，他就明白：哦，又做梦了；偶有醒来时还记得梦的情况，但洗漱完毕又忘了。马龙本人对梦的内容也不很好奇，他觉得每个白天经历的事都差不多，都是一味的寡淡，也不知道有什么可梦的。

马龙和张继科刚分配到一起时，马龙向张继科抱怨过这个问题。张继科坐在隔壁床上，挠了挠头说：哦，梦就梦呗。要是坏的梦不记得也罢，难不成还能坏过这操蛋日子？要是好的梦，多做几个不是赚到了嘛。

马龙当初还觉得挺有道理，现在看来完全是扯淡。

这次他无比清晰地见证了一场梦。梦里他正被送上断头台，孑然地站立在押送犯人的囚车里。极目望去，人海茫茫，大都一副看热闹的表情；还有一些人，摆出公正严明的模样；剩下的全都愤恨地攥紧了拳头。马龙很轻蔑地看着他们，心想我与你们毫无瓜葛，干嘛这么激动？太不成熟了。

马龙被人领出站笼，像一种表演。官员们排排坐，手里都提着笔以待勾魂，阵势威严。可见政府对囚犯的体贴入微。马龙走上前去挨这临终的一刀，对他行刑的刽子手开口了：“有什么遗愿吗？”

马龙转头看了他一眼，发现这个人特别面善；再仔细打量，发现是剃了半个脑瓢留长辫子的张继科。马龙一时有些诧异：据他所知，他的配偶张继科会操剔骨刀拍黄瓜，未必会杀人。所以这个刽子手十有八九是冒充的。

这个假张继科睨着一双桃花眼，道：“问你话呀？”

马龙说：“同志，有点冷。”

假张继科于是放下大刀，搓了搓手，把双手递过去，马龙把手放在上面，他们一凉一温地贴在一起。

假张继科问他：“你不怕吗？”

马龙摇摇头。他觉得这刑场来的荒谬，毫无根据。因此一切都是假象，没有什么好怕的。在这荒谬的万象之中，一个假张继科都被衬托得真实生动起来。

假张继科又问他：“还有什么遗愿吗？”

马龙说：“还冷。”

假张继科无可奈何地收回手去：“那我也没有办法了。”

马龙想了想说：“我想去沙漠。”

假张继科愣了愣，继而告诉他沙漠有时候也冷极，又粗糙又冷，沙子割到脸上像鬼头刀一样严苛。

马龙很坚定地看着他：“那带我去温暖的沙漠。”

假张继科和他对视，看了他好一会儿，低下头又把手交出去：“那好吧，我带你去沙漠。真拿你没办法。”

马龙笑了，歪起一边嘴角说：“你真是好样的。”

他们在菜市口交握双手。假张继科的手因为刚握过屠刀，不很热乎，但在一点一点回暖。一切都在一点一点回暖。四周人头攒动，天地辽阔，都苟且着等待头断之时；奈何天不知地不知，没有人知道他们所谋划的亡命旅向。

马龙在黑暗中睁开眼睛。

视野尽头有一星光亮，他懒得动弹去看。他盯着天花板，感到四肢疲惫，身体好像不属于自己，此刻他能操控的只是一颗疯狂鼓动的心脏。

他想：我被同一个梦困了二十三年。


	9. Chapter 9

9

张继科在浴室里脱光衣服，刚准备冲个澡讨个爽利，被冲到门口的马龙吓了一跳。那人裹着毯子，赤着脚踏踏踏地跑过来，对张继科说：“还没完事呢！你在干什么？”说着松开手，任毯子落到地上，扒着门框冲进了浴室。

张继科还愣在原地，就被马龙摁在了墙根。这样的事情发展实在刺激，以致马龙把手伸下去摸张继科的家伙时，没拨弄几下它就原地起立了。马龙骑上去的时候，张继科迫不得已抬高拿着莲蓬头的那只手。大股水流滋到他们身上，浇出一片柔软的红痕。

“水…水关一下。”张继科示意道。

马龙才坐到他的大腿根，又起身去拧龙头。这一进一出的摩擦让张继科忍不住抖了一下腿。等到马龙回来，脸上湿漉漉的，睫毛也湿漉漉的，眨一下就会有一颗水珠降落下来。张继科把莲蓬头放在一边，伸手去碰他贴在额上的头发，被亲了一下弯起的指关节。张继科于是把手握回去。

他们凑在一起接吻。

马龙小心地磨蹭他。他们分开时，就换成了马龙摸着张继科的脸，而张继科掐着他的屁股，收起小腿往里顶的境况。张继科称马龙骑术真的不行，有待提高。说着就掐上对方屁股要给对方做技术指导。其实他自己也就刚刚破处三十多个小时左右。

马龙说：“你这是打肿脸充胖子。”他还想说看我不干翻你丫个死撑的，想了想担心张继科受了威胁会一蹶不振，就有些不满足地收了声。

两人都收了声闷头喘成一团。马龙一下一下耸动身体，觉得做爱真是一件辛苦的事。他开始有点后悔闯进来打断张继科的淋浴了。他应该干脆躺在床上，等待张继科在黑暗中爬上他的床，碰他的身体，分开他的腿，然后他们像偷情一样挤在那张单人床上摇摇晃晃，床垫吱吱呀呀。——这个想象的场景中唯一不合理的地方就在于他们比偷情要光明正大得多。

张继科和他一样在走神，他说：“我想……”

马龙垂下眼睛看他，然后就没有了后文。他闭上了嘴巴。

地板上水还在淌，渐要淌干净。张继科不再想些此外之物。他坐在地板上，有点硌人，但他应该察觉到马龙身体很软，并且在很柔软地回应他。他便伸手把马龙抱紧。马龙的脸在他的眼前随着起伏晃动，然后随着快感的侵袭而发皱。水汽渐要弥散，马龙的眼角有一点发红，和他的胸口一样发红，不知道是不是因为水汽所致。他刚在人家胸口逡巡了好一阵，这会儿也伸手抚上那发红的眼角。

他的指头刚压上去，一点水就挤了出来，涩涩的。张继科心里的泵仿佛停了一瞬，愣住看着马龙。后者眨巴眨巴地，突然弯起嘴角笑了。马龙二十有余，笑起来还是小孩子一般。张继科被他这么一笑，心里的泵又活过来了，全身的血液里都泛起热流。

这笑容和多年以前不谙世事的小马龙脸上的颜色类似：十五岁的马龙趴在他的床头，他在装睡，从一条眼皮合成的缝里露出一点黑色。马龙在那点黑色的注目下，笑着说：“继科，我很喜欢你。我挺愿意和你分配在一起的。”这件事恐怕马龙本人都忘了。

后来的马龙说着“我很喜欢你。但我有时候也想一枪崩了你。因为我不该喜欢你的。你真可恨哪”时，脸上也是类似的笑容。张继科不能不承认两个笑容的迷人是可以等同的。

那一点水的含义，他再没有去追究。


	10. Chapter 10

10

发情行至末尾，马龙觉得自己的身体差不多冷静下来了。张继科出了趟门，临行准备了一个包裹。马龙睡得迷迷糊糊，也不知道他具体准备了什么在里面。

马龙翻了个身继续睡去。

张继科回来时，马龙正靠在床头吃特供的草莓。床头柜上多出来一张纸。张继科拿起来看，问：“这什么？”

马龙说：“刚才卫生部的来了，叫我们填表签字交上去。他们消息怎么这么灵通，你怎么请的假啊？”

张继科愣了愣，说：“就写了突发生理反应啊。我也不知道。”

他看了会儿那张表，把它搁在床上，转头去看马龙。马龙也抬眼看他，笑了：“继科，我不会让我们的基因落到他们手里的。”张继科张了张嘴，什么都没说，转而开始拖动两张床之间的床头柜。拖到一边后又开始绕到另一头推自己那张床。

马龙看得很疑惑，问道：“你在干什么？”

张继科歇了会儿，说：“我要下台了。”

他注意到马龙惊讶的表情，又补充道：“我自己辞职的。”

“你干嘛呢？”马龙更惊讶了。张继科注意到他的嘴角留了一点红色的汁水，抬手在自己嘴边抹了一下，示意马龙擦掉。张继科说：“我破坏了工会的原则啊，不能当主席了。”

马龙表示不解，他觉得张继科不声张，这些别人也管不了，更何况他觉得很多工会成员都过着琴瑟和谐的生活；而且他让张继科平心而论：他搞的这个原则，对于反抗上层到底有多大作用？

马龙没说错，张继科心里也清楚，在这四年间起最大反抗作用的其实是马龙。准确一点说，马龙的基因。

张继科想了想，举了爱尔兰共和军在狱中大绝食的例子。他原本的意志是：有些事情是原则，不是别人叫你改变就可以改变的；如果它的存在是为了反抗，那么它就是反抗的，这点也是不变的。

末了张继科又说：“不过这些其实都是次要。”

说完他又拖起了床，把两张床并拢。

马龙：“所以？”

张继科爬到床上，探过两张床无法愈合的缝隙，伸手也抹了抹马龙的嘴角，道：“我标记了你啊，我现在对你负责。”他说这话的时候，目光柔和。马龙突然意识到他有可能在自己睡着后做了很久的权衡，做完后就得来这狗屁结论。

马龙看着张继科又拿起那张表端详，伸手夺过，然后把它撕成碎片。马龙说：“你知道吗？我其实还是挺爱草莓的。”

“酸酸甜甜的，不光果实可爱，花也很可爱。而且我听说，在世界的其他地方，它不只夏天成熟，冬天也会成熟。”马龙笑起来：“我想什么时候吃就什么时候吃。”

张继科怔怔地盯着他。

马龙抓住张继科的手：“带我走。带我逃出去。”张继科回握过去，看见马龙眼神坚定。

马龙顿了一下，又说：“或者你怂了，我带你逃出去。”

窗口涌入白日，马龙在照耀下又变成金黄色，一如十五岁年纪的少年模样。太阳在他眼底耀出一片沙漠，广袤无垠；它在那双眼里无限大，温柔地延伸出绿洲，口渴的旅者在里面汲水；继而延伸出蜃景，忙碌的旅者在其中穿行。他们为了自由而工作，不为其他任何人。

张继科的手被马龙扣着贴在后者脸上，那里传来比发情期更烫手的热度。他不知道作何表情，只听到自己一遍遍地说道：“好的。好的。”


	11. 番外—颠倒梦想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新的元年。  
> 张继科和马龙的元年。

1

马龙以前看过一点张继科写的东西，写在一个厚而破旧的本子里，说是日记，记得很零散，偶尔只有几个字；说是游记吧，有几页又只写些柴米油盐的小事，一不小心还能翻到他和别人盘算的账目。有一页甚至画了圈叉棋。张继科解释说这是一本多功能记事本，天大的屁大点事都能往上写，马龙你要是有想法也可以诉诸此本，咱们以后共享的日子还长着呢。

少年马龙接过本子，啃着指甲想了一晚上，月色扑了满纸，都不知道从何落笔。

他往前翻，十几页之前的排头标着“元年x月x日”；再往前却是“十五年x月”。据记事的主人所说，他之前从自己出生那一天开始记，是元年；十五年后他来到这里，换了新身份，有了新生活，一切都翻篇过去，从此又是一个新的元年。

马龙不知道何时是自己的元年。

第二天他把本子原封不动地还给张继科。他脑子里百分之五十的东西即使不让张继科看见，后者也能知道，剩下的百分之五十他大概要捂在心里藏一辈子。他怀着赌气和憋屈的心情拒绝了张继科共享的好意。大抵当年的张继科是想把马龙纳入他的世界，还不知道后者终有一日要自己开疆扩土的，因此便只能一点点敲碎他固沙凝土的外壳，穿透迥异的表象去拥抱彼此相近的内在。

马龙这会儿放松了长时间吊紧的神经，不免回忆起以前的七七八八。他问伸过手来给他罩斗篷的张继科：“你那破本儿带出来了吗？”

“干嘛？”张继科点了点头。他脸上的阴影在布料的遮掩下张罗开来，随着车轮的颠簸不断跳动。

“让我预习一下呗……”马龙说：“想看看你在外边都经历了些什么。”

张继科把手放在包里一顿好找：“当年没舍得给你看，我还托人拍了好些照片……”

马龙托腮等待。张继科把本子掏出来，翻开来看了一眼又倏地合上，从发皱的封皮后面露出眼睛：“不给你看了。”

马龙伸手去抢：“你丫——”

“这样，”张继科把本子放在大腿上，伸手揽过马龙的脖子，凑近了过去，“我给你指路，你亲自去把纸上的东西实现。”

“到了自由国咱就是自由人了。”

马龙顺着张继科的手指看去，众生尚且笼罩着阴影底下，天光从东边的山头微微撩起一点来，毛绒绒凉冰冰的。

“我们趁亮走山路，翻过这座山就是人住的地方了。一路向北能走到森林，南下能去看海，西边有荒漠，往东越洋过去的地方更大，我还没有去过……我们那里都只管自己的小事，不管大事，容纳性很好。

“翻过去的话，要感谢租车行的师傅，感谢联系我们的朋友，感谢晴天，感谢修山路的人。阿门。”

“感谢继科，感谢马龙。”马龙补充。

“对对对，重点感谢马龙。”张继科匆忙地笑，嘴角的细小褶皱堆在一起。他的掌纹里渗出点汗水，劫后余生般贴上马龙的指根使劲地磨。

马龙瞥了他一眼：“你忘了件事。”

“……没吧？”

“猪脑子啊你。”马龙拽过他膝上的本子，摊开新的一页，抵着指头肉，用指甲在排头镂上俩字：元年。

张继科仔细地垂下眼睛瞧。

新的元年。  
张继科和马龙的元年。

2

翻山时马龙发了点汗，清晨的山风挟着腥气地吹，顺带着那人情欲尚褪的味道隐隐作怪。张继科这才意识到隐藏问题：光顾着夜奔，后勤工作全丢了。他瞟一眼旁边，另一当事人显然比他更迟钝，还处在肾上腺素作用的状态，像只逃了活宰的兔子。

马龙敞着斗篷，球鞋上裹了泥水和草屑，裤脚也溅了不少，看上去不太好，但本人不很在意这些，反倒还挺开心的。具体表现为眼底亮亮的，时不时喉间还不受控制地滚出几个音符；哼出来后会装模作样地咳嗽，以为没有人注意到。

张继科拽了他就跑。

他们在旅馆里揭了斗篷，在脏旧的地毯上狠命地跺脚，马龙几乎是蹦了起来。

张继科稍稍停下来，喘着粗气说：“我以前还小的时候，不太懂那些欧米伽阿尔法什么的、”

他故意制造卷舌音，马龙听着直笑，

张继科说，他光懂些大道理，知道世界上有一群人因为优秀的罪名就被关起来，这一群人或许又正需要着自己的解救。至于他身边有没有藏着这样的逃犯，他们又是怎样的，他概不在乎。张继科顿了顿，道：“但我觉得，肯定是有的。”

马龙停下来看着他。

有了逃犯就一定有缉捕的人，独裁者就会派遣亲信出差搜查。普通人对逃犯可能不会在意，但狗的鼻子灵得很，人群中一嗅就能辨认出来。“我不知道先我们逃出来的人在这种两难的境地下会怎样掩盖自己的特征，我只知道咱们现在犯难了……做一点牺牲少不了的。”

马龙眼睛也不眨一下，白生生像个小孩。张继科被他盯着，手又冒冷汗，他遮遮掩掩把话说完，感觉肺泡在一个一个地爆炸，氧气在体内胡窜。完全乱套了。

“你搞什么，你以为我拖你后腿的啊。我还没恨你到要把两人的命都赔出去的份上。”马龙笑起来，好像不谙世事的人生来便承受担当，因此就习惯了无所畏惧。

“你想怎么来就怎么来吧，我听你的。”

3

月挂高枝。

张继科拿打火机慢慢地烧，蹿腾的火苗正好燃在月影下，钳脚间的铁块慢慢烧红炙热。

你自己来吧……张继科呈给他。

你傻啊，我找不到地儿给其他地方烫坏了怎么办。马龙指自己脖子，伸过去。

马龙瞪他：你就果断一点，没事的。

哥…爹，我认你作爹了，劳驾一下您。张继科苦着脸。我真下不去手。

爹求你快点！就当你发情了咬我一口！一直伸着不累啊，又不是长颈鹿吃树叶……

那哪能一样……张继科嘟囔着，终于伸手按上马龙的脖子。马龙颤着等，说下一个就是你了，我没你这么娘们唧唧的，手起刀落快得很，到时候你可别哭啊……

张继科知道他在转移注意力。他们坐在床上，败落的硬板床，被子肯定塞了黑心棉，硬邦邦得硌屁股。他眨了眨失焦的眼，拎着火钳的手僵在半空像被按了暂停。他空着的另一只手摸上马龙临刑的脖子摸索腺体的位置，指肚滚烫地触过去，就算是预热。他深深地屏气，感受手下的皮肤泛起胶片颗粒一样的鸡皮疙瘩；皮肤的主人也深深屏气，灯光暗沉，一切都如一卷胶片般地安静。

4

马龙找到了工作，张继科也找到了工作。到这里来他们才算真的自由人了。

马龙表示要喝酒庆祝一下这趟重生之旅的阶段性胜利。他们相携去了大排档。张继科不爱喝，但觉马龙所言极是，也该痛饮一番；一罐啤的下去就醺醺然了，捂着太阳穴抓住服务生要他上壶茶。

服务生甩开他，张继科被这一甩激醒了半边脑子，恍然发现这服务生他认得，是多年前一个不太知情的朋友。这位朋友冷着脸道：“带着那么一大批抑制剂捐赃去了啊？还不知道这位先生现在是好是坏呢，本店不向贵厂的狗提供服务……”

“好的好的。”张继科赶忙说，顺便揭开衣领露出颈侧的烙印：“好得一清二白。”

颠来倒去解释了一番，误会解开了。朋友有点犹疑地看着他：“真不知道你为了什么。”说着把茶水放在他桌上。朋友又说：“我见过的你这类人啊，要么去黑市做了手术把腺体切除——对身体健康有没有影响我不知道——要么就向着西走了。”

张继科说：“我知道现在这样做不够稳妥。一步步来吧，姑且安定下来。”

趴在桌上的马龙不安分地动了动脑袋，他刚才不管不顾闷下去不少。朋友注意到，问：“这位是？”

张继科无声张了张嘴，看马龙一眼：“我爱人。”

朋友的脸上出现非常复杂的神色，一时不知道是该开他玩笑还是该指责他解救行动的动机不纯粹，不带拐带受害者出来的。

张继科无奈地笑了：“是他拐我出来啊。”

朋友摇摇头，祝百年好合前途似锦，离开了。

张继科伸手去拍马龙，那人像泡了酒槽，两边耳朵都浸红。马龙从臂弯里抬起脑袋，原来整个脸红透了。马龙说：“我听到了。”

张继科咽了口茶：“听到啥？”

马龙眯着眼睛：“我是你的爱人啊。”

张继科横起眉毛：“不行啊？”

“我以为我是你的好朋友啊……”马龙嘟囔道。

拿他没了辙，喝成这个样子待会儿怎么拖回去还是问题。张继科点点头：“那就好朋友，成啊。倒是你啊，你怎么能装睡偷听，重罪知不知道？”

马龙靠着易拉罐笑得迷糊：“我坏啊？”

“坏。你变坏了马龙。”

“我以前就坏。我不是你的好朋友了，是顶坏的朋友。”马龙摊着手臂：“你知不知道，我在自行车停车位不小心摔了一只玻璃瓶，就这样，”他提起手臂做了一个落下的动作，“咻——哐哩啷当，哎呀。”

“那可真坏。”张继科连声附和。

“我也不全是坏的，我是正当报复啊……”他辩解道，“人比人，坏死人。”

他呛了个嗝出来，接着说：“我不知道谁啊，我不认识他，给我送那种诱导青少年omega的小册子，我们那儿只有那种程度的黄书对吧？送到部门，妈的，”他伸手比划了一下册子的大小，“我以为有人跟我开玩笑，问谁送的呢，没一个同事作声，全都，埋头工作，装模作样地，一个个都他妈哑巴了……一下班我就去干了那档子事，瓶子正好摔在丫车轮子底下，能怪谁呢。”

他笑：“我坏死了，谁干一件这种事，龙老子挨个报复回去。”

张继科僵在座椅上盯着他。

他没有出口问醉言者，不知道谁是始作俑者又如何找到对方的车。他没敢去细想这个逻辑不通的问题；只觉得自己遮遮掩掩了多年的伤疤原形毕露，又难看又卑鄙。

双方都知根知底，怎会不明理，不说破罢了。

他握紧茶杯，胃里有五湖四海在翻腾，暗暗希望马龙最好能借着酒劲把一切都倒出来，然后他们来清算盘点这一切，然后一切便随之落下句点。他没胆子在其他的场合再听一遍类似的故事。说到底这也是他变相的自私了。

但是马龙停了下来，他像愣住了，片刻过后咂了咂舌重又开口：“继科，他们以为我会如他们所愿找上你，依靠你，以此来要挟你。怎么会呢，他们都是自以为是的猪脑。我永远不会向你示弱的。一向如此。”

“示弱我就输了，对吧？你从一开始就在和我玩一场游戏。但最后我还是输了。坏了。幸好你也输了。两个人都输得屁滚尿流，反过来说这也算是双赢了。”

5

他们转移到了一家装潢好些的旅馆，但老板貌似是从别人手里接过的旅馆，另有主业因此经营不善，价格倒挺划算。

住进去后张继科才透过拥挤的杂物看出第一层是个车库，也就是说这原来是个汽车旅馆，真是捡了大便宜。他俩上楼去，刚想快速淋浴一下，洗去搬“家”的疲惫，毫无预备地发现浴室和外面只隔着面透明玻璃，连张帘子都没有。

得得得，你先洗，我出去转转。张继科先退一步，他真是想不通这几年beta们的情趣转变。

从他们在腺体位置烫了一下、以掩饰气味的那晚起，就几乎再没什么稍亲密些的接触了。首先是马龙对此表现了不适，张继科便也识趣地不再越界，左右他自己也没有多少想法，不知道是不是性激素减少所致。

他这会儿下楼去避嫌，下到一半突然觉得自己怂到了一定境界。两人都躲着，谁也不把话说清楚，迟早要完蛋。他在楼梯上坐了一会儿，思考了一下马龙躲他的原因，结果不太明朗。他插了兜起身又返回上去。马龙洗了一大半，正处在冲掉泡沫的阶段。

张继科伸手敲了敲玻璃。

投入淋浴的人被吓了一跳，在水汽弥漫中张嘴问“干嘛”。张继科朝他做口型：快点，等着洗呢。马龙没有回复，低下头不看他，麻利地扯过浴巾擦头发擦身子，然后一气呵成地穿上睡衣裤。张继科看他动作，看到那枚烙痕，在白晃晃的皮肤上显得更突兀，像窗外飘来的一叶红樟；樟叶旁边波动着淡青色的脉络，里面跳动着马龙的生命。

马龙侧过身让张继科进去，后者没移动脚步，伸出手拿白毛巾把对方尚在滴水的脑袋裹了进去。

湿漉漉的人在毛巾的阴影下垂着脑袋，看不见表情。张继科的下巴颏切在他鬓边，过了会儿他抬手捏了一点毛巾角进虎口，张继科顺势就搭上了他的手臂。

张继科给马龙吹头发。

吹风机嗡嗡地响。马龙坐在凳上玩手指，腿抬在床沿；玩到兴头上就前倾了身子低头研究，张继科忙不迭把风口转移了过去。

“哎。”马龙撕开了倒欠，小声叫疼。

张继科擎了吹风照他手上呼呼。马龙笑了，把手移开。马龙说：“够了够了，退下吧。”

张继科说：“小臣不敢玩忽职守啊，陛下的玉发还没吹干呢，你看这看这——”

马龙拿枕头砸他：“差不多行了，别肉麻啊。”

张继科调停电吹风，站在他身后眨眼睛。

“你有什么企图啊？这样献殷勤。”马龙斜着眼睛看他。

“啊，”张继科低下身子靠在他耳边，“只求今夜陛下临幸啊。”

马龙：“……”

马龙翻身滚到床上，背对着他，声音闷闷地：“张继科，你真够没意思的。”

“我怎么没意思了。我这不想让大家都有意思一点吗？”

“没意思没意思。你知道的，我没这意思，我看你也没多大意思。”马龙说：“到最后大家都讨没意思吃。”

“不试试怎么知道呢？”张继科伸手捞人，马龙像张饼似地摊过来，别过脑袋看他，眼睛里闪着一点淡如水的情意，看着冷漠又委屈。现在张继科的任务是把它撩出火来。

张继科上了床把他纳进怀里，手掌贴在他的脊骨，稍稍用力就能听到如鼓心跳。马龙还在念叨着“非要体验一把硬不起来的尴尬才好”，一面潮烘烘地僵在他的臂间。

张继科抽了他的屁股一下：“瞎咒。”

6

“我们不是买了那个，防裂的蛇油吗？”

马龙僵在床上说。

张继科下床去拿：“行，用一点油。但今晚的主旨还是把你弄湿。”

马龙听了要背过气去。

张继科回来了，蘸了油在入口揉。

马龙觉得别扭，一蹬腿就要放弃：“我不行。今天先算了吧。”

“我行啊。”张继科笑，爬上来亲他。从上到下地亲，从左到右地亲，从没感觉到有感觉地亲。马龙耐不住了要挣，被伸进来的手指钉住了。

张继科的动作时巧时蛮地像要把他活生生拧出水来。他也真就像一摊流体般地，从对方握紧的指缝里慢慢渗出。到最后呼吸都不是自己的。

张继科亲他脖子，他问：“有味道吗？”

张继科靠近点：“还有一点点。”

“事实证明这根本不是事儿，”张继科说，“人不是非要标记啊信息素啊什么的才能相爱。”

“你臊不臊？”马龙用腿夹紧他的腰。力拔山兮气盖世，张氏腰功了不起。张继科沉了腰就报复回去：“马龙你人都跟我跑了现在还来这一套？臊个鸡巴！”

马龙喘着气不接话。

张继科在旅馆大灯下耸动身体，在喘的间隙说：“我们攒了钱，就往外面走。”

“你去见你想见的，吃想吃的，别说草莓了，天王老子的蟠桃都供你摘——”张继科顿了顿，“只要有钱了……最好再有点势，外面的人更多，拉帮结派，招兵买马，时候到了就他妈杀回去——”

“有我一份。”马龙被撞得晃，晃着说。

“对，对，有你一份。啊，你是大股。你领导天赋肯定不比我差。根本不用在那里忍气吞声潜伏个十年八载的，直接杀到他们那群狗贼的老窝，你是军师，我是主帅，还不把他们一窝端了……”张继科情绪高涨，动作乱了节奏地汹涌起来。

“老子他妈是皇上！！”马龙受制不住地呻吟，捏紧嗓音到达了高氵朝。

“皇上圣明，臣罪当诛，”张继科信口应着，临界的快意逼走了理智，“马龙，马龙。”

“……龙，陪我走下去吧。”

7

马龙还是打开了张继科的记事本。时隔八年地再临，同样的月色会晤同样的纸。

他一页页地翻，好像重新认识张继科一遍。他的神气，他的疲惫，他的重振，他的忏悔，他的厌恶，他的爱恋，他的斗争，他的苟合……越往后看，越能在里面看出个马龙来。他翻过又一页，发现是最近的元年，第一排是他手刻的“元年”，次排是张继科用水性笔又写了一遍。

再没有后文。忽地停笔，等另一个人继续写下去。

马龙看到最后，发现自己全没有把注意放在张继科生活过的那个世界，和自己最初要来本子的初衷背道而驰了。他又惦起两人昨晚画的饼——想想就遥不可期，但那必定是一个崭新的元年，隔了很多页纸，隔了各地游记，隔了两人份的心情和开销，最终抵达它，抵达另一个世纪；并且做了很多牺牲，这牺牲中包括在变节中爱上一个人，就有如爱上一粒火种，奋不顾身燃烧自己。

马龙拿起笔，一路走到日出。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 归档归档。三四年了啊。


End file.
